


Crumble

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why she slipped out of the bay quietly: she needed time to think, needed time to process all of this, needed to clear her head and to grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> written forever ago in '06 for csi50's Theme: combo #048-death and licenseartistic's 02/07-ache  
> Timeline: 6.24  
> Beta: Thanks to iamtheenemy for the wonderful betaing and recommended changes.

"You're freezing." 

It took Sofia several moments to realize Catherine's statement was directed at her. 

Anger gripped her. 

There was a reason why she slipped out of the bay quietly: she needed time to think, needed time to process all of this, needed to clear her head and to grieve. She didn't want to break down in front of the others-that _wasn't_ her. 

She'd hoped that if by chance someone had noticed, they would politely understand and give her this alone time. 

Why the hell couldn't Catherine see that?

Why the hell couldn't she understand? 

Sofia shrugged, hoping that Catherine would get the message and leave her alone. Whether or not Catherine did was irrelevant as she heard Catherine unzip her jacket, moments later placing it over Sofia’s shoulders. 

As several moments of silence passed, Sofia shivered. Defeated, she zipped up Catherine's jacket. 

Catherine gave her hand a reassuring, gentle squeeze. 

How was this fair? 

Why hadn't Jim fought harder? 

Why hadn't she thanked him for taking her under his wing? 

Why hadn't she told him he was the father figure she never had? 

Why hadn't she told him that she felt proud, honored, in being his partner? 

Did he know she was honored serving alongside him? 

"He sh-sh….should've-"

She could feel herself breaking. 

This was the last thing she needed. She wasn't supposed to break down in front of anyone. No-one was supposed to see her like this. Her anger began rising as she struggled to hold back her tears, but before she could get herself under control, Catherine pulled her into her embrace as she sobbed against her shoulder.


End file.
